Realita
by Aoi Fiore Dee
Summary: "Di kehidupan berikutnya aku berharap bisa menjadi rumput. Rumput yang akan terus hidup meski terinjak. Menjadi sampah di sekitarnya tetapi terus bertahan. Aku ingin menjadi rumput yang akan mengabaikan sekitarnya," kata Sakura. / Ini bukan tentang pilihan hati tapi pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Dan mereka memilih untuk tak menyakiti. / Read and Review?


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_-sensei

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapum dari fiksi ini. Fiksi ini dibuat sekedar hobi dan pelampiasan semata karena chapter terbaru Naruto. (TIDAAAAKKK Sasuke-_kun! _Naruto!_ _Kalian harus baik-baik saja! ToT) Semoga Masa-_sensei _dibukakan pintu hatinya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Naruto juga membunuh Kakek Madara! (Kakek… kenapa nggak mati-mati sih? #dor!)_

.

.

Realita

© Aoi Fiore Dee

* * *

Suara ombak tampak beradu dengan cicitan burung yang terbang di angkasa. Warna langit yang berwarna kemerahan menandakan sang mentari akan tidur hingga pagi menjelang keesokan yang berada di timur laut Konoha itu sepi, hanya segelintir manusia yang masih beraktivitas di dalamnya. Termasuk para pedagang mulai membenahi dagangannya karena pantai yang memang terlihat sepi itu.

Dua manusia berbeda _gender _terlihat berdiri berdampingan di bibir pantai. Iris mereka selama 10 menit terakhir tidak beralih dari sang mentari yang mulai terbenam. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Hanya keheningan yang sunyi menemani mereka. Menghabiskan waktu dengan deburan ombak yang memecah karang.

"Indah ya..." Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sudut matanya melirik gadis di sampingnya meski hanya sepersekian detik.

"Hm, benar-benar indah," balas Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Suaranya terdengar sumbang—menahan tangis. "Berapa kalipun aku kesini, aku tak pernah bosan. Tak pernah berhenti mengaguminya," ucapnya. "Seakan waktu berhenti… untukku," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Ia tersenyum kecil, tanpa ada yang mengerti maksud dibalik senyumnya tersebut.

Seluruh perhatian Sasuke teralih sepenuhnya ke gadis berambut _soft-pink _di sebelahnya. Tangannya terangkat ke udara, menepuk lembut bahu sang gadis. "Kenapa?" Suaranya tercekat menanyakan satu kata tersebut, seakan satu kata itu adalah duri yang akan membuat mati pita suaranya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu alasan kenapa dirinya dan Sakura berada di bibir pantai. Alasan mengapa Sakura tampak menahan tangis. _Menyelesaikan segalanya._

Langit sudah benar-benar gelap ketika dua manusia ini terdiam kembali setelah satu kata tanya dari bibir Sasuke. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan keadaan sunyi, tanpa sepatah-kata keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Kenapa?" Satu kata itu kini terucap dari bibir sang gadis. Sakura menunduk, menghalangi pandangan iris hitam di hadapannya yang tertuju padanya—pada wajahnya. "Kenapa serumit ini?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia diam memandangi tubuh Sakura yang tampak bergetar. Ingin ia maju, merengkuh tubuh mungil sang gadis. Berbagi kehangatan yang mulai memudar karena suhu yang mendingin. Tetapi, mereka sudah berjanji. Tidak akan ada kebohongan lagi. Tidak ada menyakiti dan disakiti lagi. Keduanya sudah berjanji dan mau tidak mau mereka mulai saat ini harus menepatinya.

"Hinata gadis yang baik," ucap Sakura. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kedua iris _onyx _yang juga memandangnya. "Aku jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali mengenalnya. Dia gadis yang baik, lembut dan perhatian. Selain itu dia juga cantik. Tidak heran banyak lelaki yang memperebutkannya. Sayangnya, hatinya sudah berlabuh ke seorang lelaki." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Gadis sepertinya, sekali aku melihat aku tahu. Aku tidak akan rela jika ada air mata yang turun dari kedua mata indahnya. Aku berharap bisa melindunginya sebagai sahabat. Tidak akan membiarkannya tersakiti. Dia gadis yang terlalu baik," ucapnya, ia mengembangkans enyumnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seakan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau juga gadis yang baik, Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke membuat senyum Sakura hilang. Meninggalkan wajah yang diselimuti tekanan atas segala hal yang menghimpitnya. "Kau tahu kan? Aku mencintaimu…"

Sakura meringis. Ia menahan air matanya tidak keluar. "Kau juga tahu kan Sasuke? Kau tahu perasaanku. A-aku juga. T-tapi…" Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tak ingin kau menyakiti Hinata dan aku juga tak ingin menyakiti Naruto. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu dan mengerti kita tidak bisa menyakiti kedua orang itu. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk kita."

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia memilih diam karena semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Kedua orang itu, Hinata dan Naruto adalah dua orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Mereka tidak ingin menyakiti keduanya. Sayangnya Dewi Amor terlalu kejam hingga menciptakan hubungan yang melibatkan hati diantara keduanya.

"Sasuke, di kehidupan berikutnya aku berharap bisa menjadi rumput. Rumput yang akan terus hidup meski terinjak ataupun tertimpa sinar matahari. Menjadi sampah di sekitarnya tetapi terus bertahan. Aku ingin menjadi rumput yang akan mengabaikan sekitarnya. Hanya perlu tumbuh dan tumbuh," kata Sakura. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menerawang. "Dan tentu karena rumput tidak perlu mengurusi hati."

Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura. "Jika aku diberi kesempatan di kehidupan berikutnya, aku akan menjadi pohon. Pohon yang rindang yang akan memayungi rumput yang tumbuh di bawahnya. Menemaninya tumbuh dan bersama-sama menjadi sampah."

Sakura nyaris menangis, menumpahkan _liquid _beningnya di rengkuhan Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sakura melakukannya, tapi kesempatan itu tak akan pernah bisa datang. Ia harus menghadapi realita bukan imajinasi yang akan terus menjadi angan dan dunia mimpi baginya.

Di dunia realita yang kejam ini mereka tahu, mereka tidak bisa bersama. Karena pilihan mereka untuk tak menyakiti. Bukan pilihan yang mengikuti hati. Sekuat apapun panah yang ditancapkan Dewi Amor kepada hati mereka tetap saja tidak akan menghapus realita yang sudah ada.

Kenyataan harus dihadapi. Bukan dihindari ataupun melawan yang berakhir sia-sia.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Omake—

_Naruto nyengir lebar ketika melihat kedatangan seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. "Sakura-_chan! _Disini!" serunya yang tanpa malu-malu. Tamu di restoran itu tampak menatap si pemuda berambut pirang takjub karena seruannya itu. Yang ditatap _mah _peduli amat, pikirnya pendek._

"_Naruto," panggil Sakura. Ia berlari ke arah meja dimana Naruto memanggilnya. Meja itu telah berisi dua orang asing yang belum dikenalnya. Eh tunggu kalau yang perempuan namanya kan… "Lho? Hinata-_chan_?" seru Sakura kaget setelah mengamati lebih jelas perempuan berambut _lavender _itu._

"_Sakura-san?"Hinata sendiri kaget melihat kedatangan Sakura. Seseorang yang dikenalnya ketika dirinya liburan di tanah kelahiran Sakura, Suna. Ia tidak menduga bahwa kekasih sahabat sedari kecil kekasihnya adalah Sakura, gadis periang yang dikenalnya tidak sengaja._

"_Kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Naruto heran._

"_Hm," iya Sakura. "Aku kenal dia sewaktu pulang ke Suna, Naruto. Wah aku senang sekali bisa ketemu lagi sama Hinata. Aku kangen lho sama kamu…" ucap Sakura riang pada Hinata yang hanya menunduk dan memainkan jarinya gugup—kebiasaannya jika malu._

_Cengiran Naruto makin lebar ketika melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang tampak dekat. "Jadi kau sudah kenal Sasuke?"_

"_Eh siapa?" tanya Sakura benar-benar tak tahu. Tapi 'tidak tahu'-nya terjawab sudah ketika melihat sesosok lagi pemuda yang duduk di meja tersebut. Karena terlalu bersemangat melihat Hinata tadi ia tak menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya. Tubuh Sakura entah kenapa bergetar ketika bersitatap dengan mata hitam milik pemuda itu, Sasuke._

"_Nah Sakura-_chan. _Ini Sasuke, sahabatku sejak aku masih bayi." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Dan Sasuke, ini Sakura, pacarku."_

_Tidak ada tanggapan dari dua manusia yang sedang diperkenalkan tersebut. _Onyx _dan _emerald _mereka terus bertatapan seakan ada benang merah kasat mata yang menghubungan iris berbeda warna tersebut._

"_Sakura." Tangan Sakura terulur. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ada yang menyambutnya dan tubuh Sakura bergetar seperti ada listrik di dalam tubuhnya, menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang mampu membuat tubuhnya kaku sulit bergerak._

"_Sasuke." Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri diam—seperti biasa. Namun diamnya kini bukan tanpa alasan. Diamnya kini ada karena tubuhnya terasa kaku. Otaknya seperti berhenti memproses kinerja yang seharusnya dilakukan. Hanya saja Sasuke merasa aneh. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena melihat gadis berambut merah muda ini dia langsung terdiam. Dia langsung mati rasa?_

_Tidak ada yang tahu, pada saat itu juga Dewi Amor sudah menarik busurnya, membiarkan panah miliknya menembus ke dua hati yang seharusnya sudah milik orang lain. Yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada perasaan seperti ini lagi._

* * *

Really OWARI

* * *

_**Author's Notes :**_

_Ini pelampiasan saya! Bener-bener sedih liat keadaan NaruSasu. _Kami-sama_, biarkan mereka hidup dan berikan ide buat Masa-_sensei _cara buat bunuh Kakek Madara yang _overpowered _itu!_

_Iya, fiksi ini sedikit tercipta karena Naruto kan udah mulai memasuki akhir tuh. Kadang saya yang berpikir, kira-kira Masa-_sensei _bikin _ending_-nya gimana yah? Apa sesuai keinginan S-Savers kayak saya yang berharap SasuSaku bukan imajinasi kita belaka? Atau malah bakal ada pair yang bikin jantungan, emm kayak SasuKarin? Tuhan…. Jangan sampeee…._

_Makanya fiksi ini meskipun 100% nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama canon tapi kadang kita harus nerima sedahsyat apapun ending yang akan dibuat Masa-_sensei. _Entah itu tentang pair atau apapun…_

_Uhm—by the way, gimana fiksi ini? Just a review, please?_

_**(Aoi Fiore Dee—penname changed from Aoi Yu Hara)**_

_Soooo…. Bye di fic saya selanjutnya dan fic MC yang masih belum lanjut… Daah…_


End file.
